


Ressurection

by Joringhel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы воскреснуть. В конце концов, в истории имеется парочка примеров. Вернуть все на свои места - вот что тяжело. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ressurection

Нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы воскреснуть. В конце концов, в истории имеется парочка примеров. Вернуть все на свои места - вот что тяжело. Это как бросить шахматную партию в тот момент, когда так близок удачный ход, только потому, что террористы взорвали ваш дом вместе с доской и фигурами. И, конечно, вами. Уцелеть - невелика наука, но склеить доску, собрать рассыпанные по всему Лондону фигуры и восстановить ту самую удачную комбинацию... Для этого придется как следует поработать.   
Возвращаться из мертвых неприятно физически, отторгает физиологичность процесса: мир вокруг живет в контрритме, игнорирует потребности того, кого официально нет, да и неофициально живет лишь веселой галлюцинацией малонормальных людей. Воскреснуть - значит заполнить собой пустую нишу там, откуда сам же себя выцарапал. Правда, некоторые вещи просто невозможно было предугадать. Например, самозаполняемость таких ниш - вне плана и контроля.   
\- Вы?! - уровень шока чрезмерен, слишком сильный эмоциональный всплеск заставляет поморщиться. Слишком много, слишком. Этого человека слишком много. В его маленькой квартире слишком много вещей. Квартира съемная, после увольнения не было возможности тянуть ренту прежних апартаментов. Надежда восстановиться - неразобранные коробки в углу - дорогие костюмы в чехле, коробки с обувью. Даже дома ходит в ботинках и свитере. Не бреется: маскирует шрам, судя по наклону и глубине нанесен заточенным наконечником зонта. Экспрессивно, милый брат, впрочем, борода не дурацкая. Не бесит. Не такая дурацкая, как усы.  
Дурацкое имя. Андерсен. В моей жизни было слишком много сказок и сказочников. Еще один - и будет почти перебор.   
Без идиотских выкладок и схем стены выглядят сиротливо. Уныло. Такие дешевые обои я не видел даже у миссис Хадсон. (Конечно, я переклеил все обои перед тем как въехать). Диван накрыт все тем же застиранным пледом с пятнами кофе- свидетелями спонтанных озарений. Красные занавески, видимо, любовь и гордость хозяев квартиры, в паре мест обрели выжженые сигаретами дыры. Небольшие изменения в быту, не сильно влияющие на общую картину.   
Пальто на вешалку, шарф - на стул, себя - в тот угол дивана, что приглянулся в прошлый раз.  
\- Вы начали курить. Для имиджа, вам неприятно. Вы не затягиваетесь. Привычка мять сигарету в пальцах приводит к ожогам.   
\- Поиздеваться зашли? - устало трет глаза тыльной стороной ладони, жест приобретенный, но вошедший в привычку. Не слишком давно, впрочем. Скорее всего, недостаток света. Почему-то на энергосберегающих лампах экономить получается, а на дорогом коньяке не очень.   
Мы пьем коньяк, и он говорит, вслух делая выводы о моем настроении, состоянии и уровне никотина в крови.  
\- Критический.  
\- Что?... - его легко сбить с мысли, а уровень его интеллекта по-прежнему колеблется ниже отметки "средний".   
\- У меня критический уровень никотина в крови. Вовсе не низкий.  
Он тушуется и почему-то начинает разглядывать свои руки.

Все просто: мне нужна внешняя стимуляция. Мне не помогают сигареты, наркотики - ненадолго, музыка - тоже. Два года я мыкался по миру, пытаясь найти причину, по которой мое сознание работало в сбоящем режиме. Причину, кроме смерти, конечно. И, конечно, причина, подобно письму, забытому на столе и утерянному среди других писем, крылась в очевидном. Мне нужен был Джон.  
Даже путешествуя по Чертогам Разума, я старательно обхожу стороной место ссоры с Джоном. Я ожидал чего угодно, но не этой ссоры. Не этого равнодушия. Кто угодно был мне рад.   
Только не он.   
Я так не мог.   
Мне нужен был кто-то, кто заменит мне Джона. Кто-то, не лишенный склонности к аналитике, способный совершать простейшие логические умовычисления, кто может в нужный момент оказаться рядом... и у кого есть достаточно свободного времени, чтобы целиком посвятить его мне.  
Дискредитированный полицейский в отставке лучше всего подходит под мои требования.  
Меня подкупило то, какой горячностью этот человек верил в мое могущество. В сверхъестественность моего существования. И его искренняя радость от моего появления на пороге - каждый день.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что никто не может выжить, упав с крыши?  
\- Никто. Но ты Шерлок Холмс.  
Вообще, он не самый большой идиот в этом мире. Но иногда возвращается к старым привычкам.

Я стал ночевать у него. С ним.  
На скрипящем разваливающемся диване.   
На Бейкер-стрит я почти не появляюсь, телефон поставлен на переадрессацию на мой мобильный. Миссис Хадсон предупреждена, что делать, если вдруг придет Джон.  
Джон не приходит.  
Джон не берет трубку, не отвечает на смс, удаляет комментарии в блоге. Много пишет о Мэри и о планах на свадьбу.  
Я набираю ему почти каждый день, в основном, между походами в булочную и походами в душ. Мне совершенно не надо, чтобы об этих звонках знал кто-либо кроме самого Джона. И еще Мэри. Мне приходится иногда звонить Мэри, чтобы уточнить, что с Джоном все в порядке. Слава богу, она не идиотка и все понимает, и информацию в получаю в полном объеме.  
Информацию о нападении на Джона - задним числом. Какой Лестрейд оказался бравый инспектор, оказывается: мотоцикл на скаку остановил, в горящее чучело вошел. Больше всего меня поразил восторг, с которым Мэри мне это пересказывало. "Жалко, тебя там не было, Шерлок" - вот что она сказала. Конечно, я бы замечательно смотрелся на мотоцикле. Всю жизнь мечтал научиться водить мотоцикл.   
На смс об этом деле Лестейд не ответил. Кажется, в Лондоне проблема с сотовой связью. Смс не доходят, или что-то в этом роде. Ставлю галочку разобраться с этим позднее.   
На старый диван переезжает моя скрипка и месячный запас сигарет. Мы курим, не открывая окон, я думаю о загадочном вагоне, пропавшем в тоннеле, положив под голову его самый лучший костюм, он смотрит "Доктора Кто". Меня не раздражает "Доктор Кто". Напившись, я смеха ради придумываю для него свое спасение с помощью Тардис, но путаюсь в номерации Докторов. Мы смеемся.   
Мы вообще много смеемся.  
Его высокие свитера прячут следы моих ночных кошмаров. У него отсутствует чувство самосохранения: он позволяет мне спать. Я пытаюсь объяснить ему, что мне нельзя спать.   
Что я умираю спать.   
Тогда он находит альтернативу. Не скажу, чтобы я был очень заинтересован, но, по крайней мере, я перестал бояться сумерек. Сумерки напоминают мне тот вечер, на крыше, если вы понимаете, о чем я. В сумерки я обычно сижу дома, а потом мы ложимся спать. Забавно, раньше я любил это время - сумерки, вечер, фонари, лужи под ногами, летящие в вихре радиопередач такси, азарт, шум ботинок по мостовой... Лучшее время для начала работы - семь вечера, лучшее время погрузится в размышления - семь утра, лучшее время для игры на скрипке - два часа дня. Сейчас меня знобит от всего этого, я встаю с рассветом и в сумерках уже забиваюсь под плед. Если нет какого-нибудь дела, конечно.   
Если нет дела, то у меня есть плед, скрипка, "Доктор Кто", и все то, в чем я не заинтересован, но что здорово помогает отключить свои мысли. В первый раз в жизни в Чертогах Разума мне позарез понадобился чердак. 

Дело об исчезнувшем вагоне мы распутываем вместе. На видеоконференции он торчит на моим плечом. Сошлись любители идиотстких шапок.  
В метро, на спрятанную побочную ветку метро, мы тоже идем вместе. Точнее, я иду один, он идет за мной, я не имею ничего против, потому что романтика ночного Лондона вдруг начала меня утомлять.   
В принципе, мне все равно что произойдет. Взлетим мы на воздух вместе с Парламентом, взлетим по отдельности, или призрак Мориарти предложит нам выпить чаю из фарфорового сервиза. Даже хорошо, что тумблер на бомбе лишил меня возможности поиграть в Джеймса Бонда. Как и способности к логическому анализу.  
К слову, полицию вызвал не я. У меня не ловила сеть. Я пытался послать смс Джону.   
Даже странно, что после такого обращения он бежит за помощью к ним. Хотя он долго продержался. Слишком долго для того, кто сначала сделал нечто отвратительное с моей репутацией, а затем позаботился о своей.   
Мне смешно. Полиция приезжает вовремя, как по секундомеру.   
Мне отчего-то очень смешно. Она должна была взорваться. Должна. Откуда у нее тумблер? У нее же есть тумблер.   
Как будто у меня тоже есть тумблер.  
Мы выходим из полутемного тоннеля под фонари полиции и огни ночного Лондона.   
И мир взрывается, наполняется эмоциями, цветами, нелепостью, нелогичностью происходящего вокруг. Почему-то Лестрейд сгребает меня в охапку, как будто скучал. Почему-то все жмут руки и благодарят. Мне кажется это все надломленным стеклом на разбитом фонаре напротив. Мне кажется это надгробными венками на моей могиле. Красными маками, дрожащим огнем свечи.  
\- Почему на моей могиле не было венков?   
\- Что?... Прости, что ты сказал?   
\- Почему на моей могиле не было венков? Чертов тупица, ты что, не знаешь, что такое венки на могиле? Такие большие, красивые, с черными ленточками, "от преданного брата", "от преданной полиции", "от преданных друзей", "от преданных врагов"?!   
\- Потому что слишком многие чувствовали себя преданными, Шерлок. И не в том смысле, который ты в это вкладываешь. - усталый голос за спиной, этот обреченно-понимающий тон я узнаю везде. Даже спиной, даже в метро, даже ночью, даже когда бомба, которая должна отправить весь Парламент в большое космическое путешествие, еще находится на заброшенной станции внизу.   
Я отбрасываю Андерсена с его свитером, бородой и недоуменно-виноватым взглядом куда-то в стену и Лестрейда, только для того, чтобы развернуться и поправить воротник пальто. Зря все цепляются к моем воротнику пальто, это лучше чем засовывать руки в карманы или нервно потирать, да и смотрится более эффектно.   
Джон тоже смотрится эффектно во всех этих фонарях, в новом свитере, какой-то демонстративно-ухоженный, стоит в свете фар полицейских машин - они всегда оставляют включенным фары и мигалки всегда, даже когда в этом нет практической необходимости, такая же демонстрация силы, как рупор у Лестейда в руках. Кстати, дождь усиливается, капли падают под ноги, расползаются в некрасивые лужи оранжевыми пятнами.  
\- Шерлок. Шерлок, посмотри на меня.   
Только Джон может хватать меня за лацканы пальто и не получить по лицу. Как все-таки хорошо, что он сбрил дурацкие усы.   
И какое у него доброе, открытое лицо, как у...  
Первый удар приходится неожиданно, прямо в мой многострадальный нос. Мой нос мне нравится, я живу с ним много лет, и предпочитаю сохранить в первозданном виде, я пытаюсь объяснить Джону словами, но он бьет снова, на этот раз справа, и перед глазами плывут оранжевые пятна.   
Мы деремся упоенно и самозабвенно, и как-то там еще, спросите об этом Андерсена, в конце концов я не могу оценивать нашу драку словами, я был занят, я бил Джона. Андерсен за этим наблюдал.   
В конце концов мы оба свалились, Джон - своим новым свитером прямо, я на него, его свитеру не выжить, столько крови и грязи не возьмется отстирывать ни одна химчистка, в конце концов, какого черта я должен думать о его свитере, когда он едва не оставил меня без носа, и твердо намерен продолжать.  
\- Ты сменил парфюм?  
\- Ты спятил?! Тебя в самом деле - сейчас - в эту минуту - интересует мой одеколон?!!  
\- Интересует. Вообще-то это мой одеколон. Я знаю этот запах. Это Penhaligon's Esprit du Roi, с каких пор ты используешь цитрусовые запахи?   
\- С тех пор как ты умер, мать твою.   
Стоило отвлечься на анализ его слов, а он снова ударил, на этот раз головой в челюсть. Выдохнул, утянул за собой на асфальт, стиснув шею в бойцовском захвате - на него плохо действует устоявшаяся личная жизнь, где ж он такой нежности научился, бедная Мэри - извернулся и окунул лицом в грязь. Спасибо, Джон, я тоже тебя люблю.   
\- Хватит, Филипп, не мешай, они давно не виделись, им надо поговорить.  
\- Люди так не разговаривают!  
\- Это не человек, это Шерлок Холмс! Тебе ли не знать.   
Филипп. Точно, это же так Андерсена зовут. Надо было поинтересоваться хотя бы за то время, что мы жили вместе, но не было повода.   
Лестрейд уводит Андерсена куда-то в сторону полицейской машины, ну правильно, кто-то же должен дать показания, Джон влетел лицом мне куда-то между шарфом и сердцеv и медотично вытирает об меня кровь, я надеюсь, что только кровь, черт, я ничего не умею делать с плачущими людьми, они не плачут, Джон точно не плачет, Джон, хватит в меня сморкаться, лучше бы я умер вчера  
Черный автомобиль нас ждет около полицейских машин, с выключенным светом, темная тень в темной тени. Антея приветливо улыбается нам. Спасибо, Майкрофт, ты как всегда вовремя, почему бы и нет  
Хорошо, что в машине всегда затемненные стекла, мне не хочется видеть Лондон сейчас, его красно-оранжевые огни, треснувшие стекла и шум шагов по мостовой  
"Я заберу свои вещи завтра ШХ"  
"Спасибо ШХ"  
"Ты очень мне помог ШХ"  
"Извини ШХ"  
Сбоит сеть, смс не отправляются, что за дела.   
\- Мы ничего не решились изменить в твоей комнате. Пыль придется вытереть, и вообще...  
Я слушаю Джона в полуха, утыкаясь лицом куда-то в испорченный свитер, и думаю о том, что воскресать, в общем-то, гораздо более долгий и интересный процесс, чем раскрытие преступлений, например, или игра на скрипке. Многоплановый, ассиметричный, не поддающийся логике на первый взгляд, но стоит изменить угол наклона, как все становится так просто и ясно, как   
В конце-концов, история знает много прекрасных примеров.


End file.
